dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Egg Hunt
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect Mythical Eggs and trade them at the Burcadian Bazaar to receive prizes. Mythical Eggs needed to be collected and traded at the Burcadian Bazaar. Each prize required a certain amount of Mythical Eggs to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Mythic Egg Hunt? MythicEggHuntHelpMenu1.png|Mythic Egg Hunt Menu Part 1 MythicEggHuntHelpMenu2.png|Mythic Egg Hunt Menu Part 2 PlayingDuringTheMythicEggHunt.jpg|Playing during the Mythic Egg Hunt EggOfMystery.jpg|Egg of Mystery PrizeTiersMythicEggHunt.jpg|Prize Tiers EarningMagicEggsPart1.jpg|Earning Magic Eggs Part 1 EarningMagicEggsPart2.jpg|Earning Magic Eggs Part 2 BuyingMagicEggs.jpg|Buying Magic Eggs ClaimingPrizesMythicEggHunt.jpg|Claiming Prizes MysteryRewardsMythicEggHunt.jpg|Mystery Rewards ExtraMagicEggs.jpg|Extra Magic Eggs UnusedMagicEggs.jpg|Unused Magic Eggs CompletingTheMythicEggHunt.jpg|Completing the Mythic Egg Hunt The 's objective was to collect Mythical Eggs for Kaleni. The helped build on Kaleni's Island where the Burcadian Bazaar was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial MythicEggHuntTutorial1.png|Tutorial Part 1 MythicEggHuntTutorial2.png|Tutorial Part 2 MythicEggHuntTutorial3.png|Tutorial Part 3 MythicEggHuntHelpMenu1.png|Tutorial Part 4 MythicEggHuntHelpMenu2.png|Tutorial Part 5 MythicEggHuntTutorial4.png|Tutorial Part 6 The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough mythical eggs were collected, they were able to be used at the Burcadian Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Mythical Eggs *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily Mythical Eggs *Buying Mythical Eggs does not count toward your daily mythic egg limit *The daily mythic egg limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Notes *On March 22, 2017, Update 3.14.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on March 23, 2017 and ended on April 18, 2017. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in Mythical Eggs at the Burcadian Bazaar from March 23, 2017 to April 22, 2017 even though after April 18, 2017 no new Mythical Eggs could be collected. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On March 24, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of mythic eggs from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of mythic eggs. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On April 14, 2017, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *The ended on April 18, 2017, at approximately 17:00:00 (UTC), but the Burcadian Bazaar remained open until April 22, 2017 where players could still spend their remaining Mythical Eggs. Category:Events